poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh Meets Alpha and Omega
Winnie the Pooh Meets Alpha and Omega is an upcoming Winnie the Pooh crossover made by Yakko Warner and Shadow101815. It will appear on Dropbox in the near future. Plot In Canada's Jasper National Park, Kate begins Alpha school with her father and grows up as a fully trained Alpha, but on her first hunt she crosses paths with two wolves from the Eastern pack who are lacking food in their own territory and nearly start a war. The two packs have had a bitter rivalry ever since Tony commanded the Eastern wolves to cross over into Western territory (against pack law) to get sufficient food. Winston and Tony meet up one night and arrange for Kate to marry Garth (Chris Carmack), Tony's son. Kate, having a sense of responsibility and duty, agrees for the good of the pack and meets Garth at the Moonlight Howl. Garth seems perfect except that he has a terrible howl. Kate, taken aback, leaves and has a talk with Humphrey about Garth, when suddenly they are tranquilized by some park rangers and taken away to Sawtooth National Recreation Area in Idaho, where they meet golfer Marcel and his caddy Paddy. Humphrey and Kate learn that they were relocated to repopulate the species. This horrifies Kate, but intrigues Humphrey so that he can be with Kate, but after coming to an agreement, Marcel and Paddy help the wolves return home to Jasper Park. The two packs discover that Kate has gone missing. Tony warns Winston that on the next full moon if Kate doesn't return to marry Garth, war will be declared for their territory. Kate's sister Lilly however has developed a crush on Garth and suggests that she show him around. Kate and Humphrey's ride home is cut short at a gas station, where Humphrey is mistaken for a rabid wolf after he eats a cream-filled cupcake. Kate attacks a man with the gun, and the two make flee into the forest. During their homeward journey, they cross a dangerous ravine with Humphrey saving Kate from a nasty fall. The next morning, Marcel and Paddy find the wolves and direct them to a train over a snowy mountain that will take them to Jasper. Climbing the mountain, Humphrey meets a grizzly bear cub whose never seen wolves, but a mishap gets the cub hurt angering a trio of adult bears. Kate comes to Humphrey's rescue and after a rough slide down the mountain manage to board the passing train. During this time, Lilly and Garth are bonding. At the midnight howl, Lilly compassionately teaches Garth how to howl effectively. At the same time, Humphrey and Kate begin to fall in love. By this time, the full moon has come and the both packs declare war against each other. As the train passes by Jasper, Kate and Humphrey exchange of feelings is cut short by the sight of the wolf pack war. Kate stops the fight by declaring she will marry Garth. The next day, a heartbroken Humphrey bids his goodbyes with Kate, Marcel, and Paddy deciding to leave by himself and Kate also feels the same way. During the ceremony, Kate decides not to marry Garth, declaring her love for Humphrey and Garth declares his own romantic love for Lilly. An Alpha wolf marrying an Omega wolf goes against pack customs and a conflict ensues between the packs, but is cut short when a massive stampede of caribou comes. Winston and Tony get caught in the stampede but Kate and Humphrey rush in to save them. Kate is almost trampled but survives thanks to Humphrey's protection. Later at the Moonlight Howl, all of the wolves celebrate the love of Kate to Humphrey, and Garth to Lilly, breaking the social classes. Humphrey and Kate sing a duet. Trivia *Daniel's Pooh's Adventures team, Ash Ketchum and his friends, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Littlefoot's grandparents, the Jungle Adventure Crew, SpongeBob and his friends, Stan Marsh and his friends, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Earl Sinclair and his family, Mike and Sulley, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, Scooby-Dum, Baloo, Bagheera, the Oliver & Company gang, The Simpsons, Santa's Little Helper, Snowball II, Grandpa Simpson, Patty and Selma, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse VanHouten, Alex Whitney, Darcy, Laura Powers, Ned Flanders, Todd Flanders, Rod Flanders, Peter Griffin and his family, Glenn Quagmire, Joe Swanson, Cleveland Brown and his family, Tim the Bear, Stan Smith and his family, the Futurama gang, Bob Belcher and his family, Hank Hill and his friends, Malcolm and his family, Artie, Pete, Eric, Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble, Dino, George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro, Reese Ambler, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Richie Cunningham and his friends (from Happy Days), Ralphie Parker and his friends, Bloom and her friends, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Scuttle, Frosty the Snowman, Jaq and Gus, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Rafiki, Olaf, The Seven Dwarfs, Dylan (Shadow101815), The Latest Buzz gang, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Charlie Brown and the Peanuts gang, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, AJ, Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, me and my siblings, Godzilla and his friends, Sora (from Kingdom Hearts), Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Max Goof, Clarabelle Cow, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Batty Koda, The DigiDestined, the Time Warp Trio, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt, the Magic School Bus gang, Ed, Edd n Eddy and their friends, Cow and Chicken, Dr. Alan Grant and his friends (from Jurassic Park), Max and his friends (from The Secret Life of Pets), Manny, Sid, and Diego will join the team in the end of the film. *The storyline continues in Winnie the Pooh Meets Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure. Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Shadow101815 Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers